Gallery:Sidetracked
Agent P teams up with a former partner, a human agent named Lyla, to stop a hijacked train running along the US/Canadian border. In a past mission, they had a falling out, so Agent P must decide whether or not he can trust Lyla and her unique sense of logic to get them through the mission, defeat Doofenshmirtz and save the train's passengers and Canada's national treasure - a moose named Albert. Read the full summary... Gallery Seattle Job SeattleJob00.png|One of the thugs forgot to put his mask on. SeattleJob01.png|The thugs getting away with the stolen technology SeattleJob02.png SeattleJob03.png PerryMotorcycle2.jpg|Perry chases the thugs down to the border. PatrollSidetracked.jpg SeattleJob04.png AgentPMotorcycle.jpg|An unnamed motorist arrives to the scene. SeattleJob05.png|Perry is informed that he's on Canadian soil by the motorist, who is revealed to be COWCA Agent Lyla Lolliberry. SeattleJob06.png SeattleJob07.png|The claw breaks due to Lyla's weight, allowing the thugs to escape. SeattleJob08.png SeattleJob09.png|Perry is told by Monogram to return home, since he has no jurisdiction in Canadian soil. tumblr_mim6dawUcn1rmra37o1_500.png SeattleJob10.png|Lyla apologizes for the inconvenience. SeattleJob11.png|Perry angrily refuses to accept Lyla's apology before driving away, developing a bitter hatred towards her. Sidetracked Titles 1.png Sidetracked Titles 2.png Sidetracked Titles 3.png Two Months Later Candace and Linda talking inside 2.jpg Candace and Linda talking inside as Perry goes by.jpg New Assignment MissionBriefing.png|Monogram gives Perry his next assignment. LylaFilePhoto.png|Perry is told that he will be teaming up with Lyla. AngryPerry.png|Perry is furious by this revelation due to his bad blood with Lyla. PutAsideTheGrudge.png|Monogram demands Perry to put aside his grudge against Lyla for the sake of the mission. Monogram's antlers.jpg|"Oh, I'm rockin' this look!" Untitled.png tumblr_mhoaawbKSh1r70ykmo1_500.jpg|Perry can't stand being around with Lyla. mqdefault (37).jpg Tumblr minw08rYNj1rgi4ejo1 500.png|Doofenshmirtz is annoyed by Lyla's endless attempts to steal his fries. tumblr_minwh9dR1g1qhvnu1o1_500.png|Perry and Lyla stealing Doof's fries. InatorScuffle.png|Lyla and Perry scuffle over the inator. InatorCatch.png|Thanks to the agents' scuffle, Doof reclaims the inator back in his hands. DoofMocksLyla&Perry.png|Doof mocks both Perry and Lyla for their lack of teamwork, much to their anger. IGotThis.png|"I got this!" AgentsStupidMistake.jpg|The agents realized that they foolishly beaten up the conductor after mistaking him for Doof, much to their guilt. ChasingThroughTheRoof.png|Doofenshmirtz is running on the roof to get away from Lyla and Perry. LylaFalling.png|Lyla slips from the rooftop after the train makes a sharp turn. HelpMeUpPerry.png|Lyla begs Perry to help her up. Agents thrown from Train (Sidetracked).jpg|Lyla and Perry fall from the train since Perry is unable to hold off Lyla's weight. FallingOffTheTrain.png|Lyla and Perry tumble into the ground. MissedTheTrain.jpg|Lyla and Perry watch in dismay as Doofenshmirtz escapes away in the train. Handcar SlowAndSteady.jpg Perry and lyla on a handcar.png tumblr_mio1f8EVND1rg1pg1o1_500.png HandcarHandstand.jpg RockLylaRock.jpg SurfingTheHandcar.jpg Catching Up to the Train Train in Cornfield (Side Tracked).png Doofensmirtz mingling with passenger (Sidetracked).jpg Doofensmirtz mingling with passenger (Sidetracked)2.jpg tumblr_mimyf0ghSF1rmra37o1_500.png Passenger thrown from train (Sidetracked).png tumblr_mimyhiIYaM1rmra37o1_500.png Train Operator-inator gets broken.JPG Phineas asking where Perry is in the episode Sidetracked.jpg Top of train, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and Canadian Agent (Sidetracked).jpg Doofenshmirtz chasing Agents (Sidetracked).jpg Railroad Signal (Side Tracked).jpg Railroad Signal (Side Tracked) 2.jpg Perry and lyla on the top of the train.png Locomotive (Side Tracked).jpg Locomotive (Side Tracked)2.jpg AlbertTheMoose.jpg Precious Albert's tea.jpg Lyla at the back of the train.png images (94).jpg FreedFromTheSpeedingTrain.png Bannister Arrives CabooseCaught.png|A helicopter hauls the caboose off the tracks. mqdefault (35).jpg|Lyla and Perry notice that the helicopter is flying the caboose away. BannisterHelicopter.png|The bottom of the helicopter reads "Bannister Evil Enterprises". Doofenshmirtz left his grappling hook on his dresser.jpg|Doofenshmirtz left his grappling hook on his dresser back in Danville. ConfrontingBannister.png|Lyla and Perry climb onto the helicopter to confront Bannister. MeetingBannister.png|"Well, well, well, if it isn't C.O.W.C.A.'s best agent: the unfortunately named Lyla Lolliberry!" Lyla and perry on the helicopter.png mqdefault (36).jpg AndYouCallYourselfACanadian.png|Lyla angrily accuses Bannister for betraying his Canadian homeland. I'mFromGreenland.png|Bannister reveals of his true plan to annex Canada to his real homeland, Greenland. OhGreenland.jpg Mqdefaulu.jpg ConfusedAgents.png tumblr_mimysvVlLV1rmra37o1_500.png ThugsPlayingCards.png PerryUnderstands.png|Perry learns that Lyla let the thugs escape because they would lead to Bannister. Helicopter Fight A great hand.jpg MePositive&MeNegative.png TwoPeopleFighting.png TwoPeopleFighting2.png Helicopters fighting.jpg WatchingTheHelicipterFight.png Me-NegativeRunning.png Me-PositiveDefeated.png Me-NegativeDefeated.png BannisterCornered.png|Bannister is cornered by Lyla and Perry. FlagTrap.png|Bannister uses the Greenland flag to distract them. BannisterRunningAway.png|Bannister takes the opportunity to escape. AngryPerryAndLyla.png|"I have just one thing to say to you, Lyla Lolliberry...." ParachuteEscape.png|"........ FARVEL!!" LylaConfused.png|"What does 'farvel' mean?" BannisterCaught.png|Bannister explains that 'farvel' means goodbye in Danish, just as he is caught by Peter the Panda in a jet. Bannister captured.jpg|"Jinx you, Lyla Lolliberry!! Jinx YOU!" Perry's phone.png|Perry revealed that he called in Peter for backup. Mission Completed COWCAForces.png|C.O.W.C.A. forces arrive to the ceremony. ThugsCaptured.png|The thugs are taken into custody. You got some serious skills.jpg|Perry finally forgives Lyla for her past interference. A moment at Niagara Falls.jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo2_250.jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo4_250.jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo3_500.jpg|Doofenshmirtz leaves away from the scene, wondering if his scheme has went out for Bannister Candace pets Perry as she runs to tell mom about Phineas and Ferb's invention.jpg Linda hands Candace a toilet brush as she tells her to clean the bathroom.jpg A life of leisure.jpg To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries pt-br:Galeria:Pelos Trilhos